


Seeing the sky take shape

by oddishly



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the many ways to say I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the sky take shape

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I am tricking myself into working on a longer thing by posting this. On a related note, I don't know anyone active in GK and badly need a beta, so if you're a beta-reading type (or know someone who is) then please holler, I would be super grateful!

"Not your sergeant anymore, sir," says Brad, heels clicked together in Nate's corner office that looks nothing like the desert or the inside of a Humvee or even Harvard, the apartment Brad saw the inside of once, twice, until home began to feel like a pokey grad school bedroom unbefitting a decorated officer but perfect as long as Nate was there. Brad doesn't know what to say to Nate in this office.

Nate stands. "You are, Sergeant," he says. "Because I need you to be."

He walks around the desk and pushes the door gently to. Nate doesn't need another person to give orders to, he has enough of those even now, but he puts his hand over Brad's own on the door handle, and Brad relaxes and thinks he understands.

"Okay, sir," he says. Trusting it will be.


End file.
